Xt Clone ZEEK!
by Tenshi Takeshi
Summary: xT has a clone named Zeek XD; Zeek doesnt look anything like him or act like him though....tenshi likes him xD!!!!
1. Crappy Prolouge!

xT's clone-Zeek   
  
XD; Story Idea by ME! Zeek owned by ME! DbzCharries(c) Akira!  
Suru/Padme/Imo/Alex/Tsuki(c)THEMSELVES! xT(C) SURU! XDXDXD, no HIMSELF!  
Tenshi(C) Me Oo;  
  
to see a picture of Zeek/Tenshi, go here: www.side7.com and looking for Deana Thuer xD'  
  
Prolouge- What does this button do?   
  
A.N: Poor xT! Only the 1st part of this story is in this story form.   
Tenshi is walking down the hall when she sees one of Padme's new expiremtns that never work out ((XD!!)).  
Tenshi: OHH PRETTY!....what is it?  
  
Padme: it's my cloning machine!  
Tenshi: Cool! Can it clone money?  
Padme: ^_^! *nods nods*  
  
xT: looks like crap...*eating apple*  
Padme+Tenshi: WHAT?!?!?!!!!  
Xt: ....um.....  
Padme: ER....*swamps xT*  
xT: X.X  
Tenshi: grabs her frying pan and hits him into the machine  
xT: @_@  
Tenshi+Padme: AND STAY IN THERE! *locks the door*  
Tenshi: that should hold him, I'm hungry, come on let's go.  
Padme: K! ^_^  
  
As soon as Padme and Tenshi left, Alex, Suru, and Goku walk into the room.  
  
Alex: SHINY! =D!  
Suru: what is it? Who's that guy? *points to knocked out xT with huge bruise on his heaD*  
Goku: *staring at buttons and drooling*  
Alex: *bites it* ...hm....metal and tastes like xT! *PUEWY! *spit spit*  
Suru: Oo; you know what my dad tastes like?  
Alex: i ate his hair once ^________^!  
Suru: oh....how nice o.o;  
Goku: WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO....? *starts to reach for green button x.X;*  
Alex+Suru: ....*reach for it too*  
At that moment, Padme and Tenshi walk in along with Tsuki  
  
Tsuki/p/T: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Goku/Alex/Suru: *touch it*  
  
A light flashes and suddenly the machine goes dark, in one PLOP, the whole machine stopped and the lights went out.  
  
Tenshi: *creats a KI that lights up the whole room*  
Padme with everyone behind her : *nervously walk to where the clone of xT would be*  
Padme: *lifts the vail*  
Padme: Awwwwwwww he doesnt look like xT at all! Good, it didnt work! ^_____^'  
Everyone: Phew ...  
Everyone 2 seconds later: WHAT?!?!?!?#!?@?1??!?  
*A boy about Suru's age is there sleeping, he has medi. blonde hair like old xT, two brown strips  
and blue eyes, he's sleeping ^^;*  
Tenshi: awwwwwww he's so adorable~  
Tsuki: crap, what about xT?  
*Everyone runs over to the xT part of the machine*  
xT: X.X; *fried* 


	2. ER CHAPTER 2 DIDNT LOAD! Love and Romanc...

xT's clone-Zeek   
  
XD; Story Idea by ME! Zeek owned by ME! DbzCharries(c) Akira!  
Suru/Padme/Imo/Alex/Tsuki(c)THEMSELVES! xT(C) SURU! XDXDXD, no HIMSELF!  
Tenshi(C) Me Oo;  
  
to see a picture of Zeek/Tenshi, go here: www.side7.com and looking for Deana Thuer xD'  
  
Chapter 1- Can we keep him? =)   
  
A.N: Poor xT! Only the 1st part of this story is Tenshi:: story form the rest is normal ^_^  
As Padme turned the light on, Suru and Tenshi helped xT get up.  
He looked like he'd taken a trip from hell and Alex was playing with his red hair trying to get it to stand up  
like Frankenstein (XD!).  
Xt rubbed his head and saw Goku staring at him. "Goku....what are you doing?"  
Goku looked up. "He knows my name!"  
xT looked blankly at him and the others as he stood up. He quickly ran up to Suru/Padme/Alex/Tenshi...er  
everyne but Tsuki and his clone.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" He yelled furiously.  
Tenshi got in his face and stuck a finger on her lips. "SHHHH....he's trying to sleep!"  
Xt blankly looked at her. "Who!?"  
Tenshi smiled. "Your clone! ^_^"  
Padme and everyone else gave shocked glances Tenshi would be such an idiot as to say that.  
"MY WHAT---!?!?!?!"  
"Your clone..." Padme admitted as she walked forward. "He's right there."  
Everyone made way so that xT could see the little guy ^_^;.  
"He doesnt look like me." Xt said crossing his arms. "Liers!"  
"BUt it's true!" Suru said. "Daddy we shoved you in there and accidently pushed the button...and he came out."  
"He looks like you when you had gold hair...only he has two strips of brown and blue eyes oO;" Goku said "as a matter of factly".  
"He DOES look a lot like you." Tenshi said. She grinned and added. "BUt hotter."  
Xt furrowed his eyebrows. "THIS ISNT A GAME, WHAT IF HE--"  
"Where Am i?"  
They all turned around and saw the clone woke up.  
"WAKES UP..." Xt finished, annoyed.  
"Uh...." They all stood dumbfounded.  
"Hey you're up!" Tsuki suddenly shoved through and was making a story that would work for the time being.  
"Who are you?"  
"It's me, Tsuki silly!" Tsuki said acting like theyd known each other for forever.  
"Oh yeah!" the clone said happily. "Hi, Suru-chan!" he said.  
"Ok he knows who we are..." Padme muttered.  
Alex blinked.  
"That's right...." Tsuki turned to them. "What's his name?"  
xT was about to awner when Tenshi cut in. "ZEEK!"  
"That's right, Zeek!" Tsuki said looking at him. "Are you hungry?"  
Zeek felt his stomach. "Yes." He said seriously.  
"Well good!" Suru said. "It just so happens Zeek that I, Suru, am a very good cheif! ^_^!"  
As soon as she said that everyone was gone along with Zeek.  
"HEY!" Suru protested. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" *(a.n: suru is a good cook xD)*  
  
Tenshi was staring at Zeek as Xt grabbed his hand and was leading him upstairs.  
They were the same age. 1 year older then Suru, 13. How was very unknown. Padme suspected xT had had some of  
Donny and Tenshi's genes (hair,nails...X.X) on him when he was cloned.  
"Here, here is your room." xT said as he looked at Rue who was asleep on his bed listening to music.  
Imo was no doubt hiding in the closet and they were trying to make it looks natural she wasnt there -_-;  
. "Rue!" Zeek suddenly piped.  
xT got a little annoyed. "-_-' Yes, Rue. That's your bed." He pointed to the bed (bunks) atop of Rue's bed.  
"Thank xT!" Zeek said as he flew up onto his bed.  
"You can fly?" xT asked looking up.  
"Yeah of course I can." Zeek said looking at xT. "Big brother, when are we going to eat?"  
xT raised an eybrow at the fact Zeek had called him 'big brother' but ignored it. Probably another one of Tenshi's stupid genes.  
"As soon as Padme can learn how to use a phone." The moment he said that, a shoe hit him in the head.  
Xt: X.X;;;;  
Zeek smirked. "Thanks!" He sat on his bed.  
xT closed it and closed the door. The moment he did, Tenshi fell on the floor. "YIKES!"  
"Tenshi...?"  
"Hi." Tenshi siad dusting herself off.  
"YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" Xt growled.  
"...no!"   
"You like him." xT said again gruffly and walked off.  
Tenshi shrugged then yelled angrily. "DO NOT!"  
  
Suru sat angrily at the dinner table. "PIZZA! TAKE OUT! HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE SAY IT'S BETTER THEN MY FOOD!"  
Zeek didnt listen, he was eating like a saiyan should....stuffing everything into your mouth oO;.  
Tenshi watched him. "I think i've lost my appetite." She said.  
xT didnt notice and neither did Rue.  
"Amazingly" Imo had came out of Rue's room xD;.  
"So you're xT's brother?" Padmde asked.  
"No, i just think he of xT as a big bro, that's all!" Zeek said with a full mouth.  
  
The night was full of questions and soon everyone went to bed.  
Except Zeek who was so fascinated by his new pajamas he stayed up reading comics.  
"...Zeek?"  
Zeek looked at the girl who was standing in the door way.  
"Tenshi?"  
Zeek looked suprised.  
"Hey." Tenshi said climbing up next to him on his bed. "What are you doing?"  
"Reading comics." Zeek said looking at her.  
Tenshi brushed a blue bang away. "Zeek...?"  
"What?"  
Tenshi sighed. "Never mind."   
It was quiet when Zeek's warm smile came on his face. "Want to read some with me?"  
Tenshi smiled gratefully and took the other side of the comic cover.  
Zeek explained everything to her as they read.  
It was actually pretty fun.  
However, xT was awake all night as well. He looked out his window. "....."  
He felt a presence, something evil. It wasnt Zeek though for the first hour he had wondered. Something...  
evil was...coming.  
He made his way into Suru's room. The 12 year old was sleeping silently on her bed.  
He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Night firefly." He said as he walked  
this time over to turn off a light.  
He then made his way to Rue...Rue and Zeek's room. To his suprise, the light was still on.  
He looked in to see Tenshi and Zeek reading. It bugged him that Tenshi liked his clone.  
He shrugged it off and walked back to his room.  
He layed back in bed but couldnt shake the new enemy off.  
Whatever it was, he wanted to keep his family safe...he swore it.  
Suddenly his glane was at the full moon. He loved them. And wanted them safe.  
A.N: OoooOo Prolouge/1st chapter sux XP;. I need ideas! I'm asking Suru -_-; (/keep in mind suru this is a zeek/tenshi story xD;) 


End file.
